


Those haunted houses were once homes

by Anxious_Apples



Series: Creed and Abi [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Apples/pseuds/Anxious_Apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creed takes Abi out for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those haunted houses were once homes

The rain hammered down onto the roof of the car with violent abandon as it crawled its way through the empty streets of Ciudad sin Dios. Abigail had been desperate to find somewhere she could take photos of that she'd never been before but couldn't think of what she actually wanted pictures of, so when she decided she wanted to immortalise a slice of history long forgotten it was Creed who demanded that she "Get in the car. Right now. I have the perfect place in mind!" So that's what Abi did and now they wound their way past vacant offices and desolate homes, only stopping long enough for the soft sound of the shutter to be heard, until they moved out of the main town and out onto the dirt roads leading away from it.

Creed knew exactly where she was heading. She'd read about Ciudad sin Dios once online as a child and had been desperate to go there ever since. She eventually had as a teen with a group of friends and the trip turned into a dare of 'who can say the longest in the creepy abandoned house?' which she had won; she fell asleep in the cupboard under the sink and stayed the whole night and half the day. The rest had left. The house in all its ancient glory had sprung to mind immediately when Abi said she wished to take interesting pictures of old things and so that's how they found themselves sitting in front of it with their car parked outside. Abigail began to voice concerns about the supposed haunted status of it but the cars other occupant just laughed and flung open her door before slamming it and jogging up the path to avoid being saturated. Abi however didn't move. 

She sat there listening to the drumming of the rain whilst her hands fiddled with the buttons on her camera and her mind wandered to the stories Creeds friends had told her. Stories about how the people in the pictures dotted around the property moved when you weren't looking; how each of them had heard the sound of slippers scuffing against the floorboards above their heads; footprints that appeared in the dust in rooms they hadn't been inside; the fact that each of them could clearly see an elderly man standing behind them inside the mirror and that the first time someone suggested leaving the door swung open in an invitation for them to go. They all ran out of the house as fast as they could the moment the door opened and in their panic didn't realise that Creed was still there until they were already driving away at well over the speed limit. They didn't go back for her because they couldn't face the house again. Abi shook herself out of her worrisome memories and proceeded to follow Creed's actions.

White paint hung in peeling strips from the railing surrounding the porch and the blue paint on the actual house was fairing no better. The screen door was ripped and the front door that hung loosely off of its bottom hinge was wide open in an inviting gesture. She was still unsure about going in until a loud thud followed directly by a startled cry caused her to abandon her worries and jog inside the house. It must have been nice in its prime. The remnants of cream, textured wallpaper were present amidst patches of mold. The once pristine floorboards were smothered in dust and a labyrinth of small holes created by the creatures that now called this place home. 

She continued through the door on her right that led into a spacious yet spartan room. The only furnishing being a mirror, a moth eaten sofa in the center with a small coffee table between it and the window. A thick cloud of dust had been displaced when Creed flopped down onto the sofa and was settling on every available surface, Creed included. Abi took a picture of the fading light illuminating the dust,reflecting off the mirror frame and falling across the room. Falling across Creed's relaxed body and peaceful face. It was a good image.

Abi left her there to go and do more exploring. She took pictures of every room she could get into (there was a locked door at the end of the hallway upstairs) and almost every square inch of the overgrown garden behind the house. It erupted with flowers that caught the early evening sunlight on the raindrops that coated them and used it to create a vibrant picture just begging to be digitized and converted to a canvas. When she returned indoors Creed was still flopped over the couch but a deep thought line marred her forehead as her eyebrows bunched together.A single picture frame clutched between her fingers. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"This was once somebody's home Ab. Look." She turned the picture towards her as she sat up to make room on the sofa. "Don't you feel weird knowing that even though you're not really trespassing because nobody lives here anymore that this house once belonged to someone? That we're sitting on furniture that belongs to somebody we've never met? That these people in the pictures own everything here." 

Abi stared at her for a moment before standing and going back outside to look up at the house. Creed was right. Now that she thought about how to the people who had once owned this place it was just a house she could look at it in a new perspective. Of course she wasn't going to forget the creepy stories or the random locked room any time soon but she could see what intrigued Creed to want to explore it as a teen. She angled her camera upwards and took the last picture of the day; the sun setting behind the house casting a soft glow on everything it touched and showering the empty dwelling in golden light. Creed would like that one. She turned around and got back into the car before beeping the horn signalling Creed to get back in the car. 

When Creed slid into the drivers seat she came with a grin and a mirthful "I forget you can't drive" that rolled off her usually silver tongue. Abi spent the entire time going through her photos and deleting any she didn't like whilst Creed hummed along with the radio. Both had a hand on the gear stick.

When they got back Abi plugged her camera into her laptop and started to transfer the pictures over whilst the other occupant of the house slunk into the kitchen to make dinner. "Did you get any good photos?" was the call from the kitchen between the rattle of ingredients being procured and the clanging of pans. Abi opened her file labelled 'Personal pics' and her eyes fell onto the picture of Creed on the sofa.

"Yeah. I did." she replied with a grin. "Let me help you with dinner, you always burn it!"

The laptop sat on their coffee table discarded. The picture full screen. The unnoticed figure standing behind Abi in the reflection grinning too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first public piece with my OC's so please be nice.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this short fic and there will be more of these two in the future!


End file.
